Finally Forgotten
by YamiYugiYuki
Summary: Satsuki has grown up and stopped being able to see Totoro and has also stopped believing in him causing her to forget about her adventure. Mei still remembers even though she's all grown up with her own family, she would never stop believing in Totoro her first friend.


Hello everyone. Here's my new story. I was reading My Neighbour Totoro fanfiction and saw that there weren't very many so I decided to write my own. Satsuki slowly stops being about to see Totoro and then later stops believing in them all together, Mei can still seeing Totoro even though she's an adult because she was never going to forget her first friend.

Key: Chu Totoro is the blue one and Chibi Totoro is the white one

EDIT 1/07/15: God I really should proof read my work before I post it. I added some things in so that it makes a bit more sense, hopefully I've explained things as well enough that you have some idea what I'm talking about.

To the Guest that review on September 7: I had Satsuki forget who Totoro was because it somehow fit. Satsuki seemed like when she grew up and would pass it off as a dream and then one day forget but still be able to remember sort of like Déjà vu in that she would feel like she should know what something is but can't quiet remember it.

Thank you to everyone who has and will read and possibly review. I hope you enjoy my story. I might make another chapter if enough people want me too.

* * *

Date: 30/06/15 - same day

Time: 9:04pm - 11:06pm

Slowly over time Satsuki stop being able to see (and consequently believing in) Totoro, Chu and Chibi Totoro along with the other forest spirits including the soot sprites, Kanta was the same, he soon stopped being about to see Totoro and his friends and over time the both of them stopped believing in him. When someone stopped believing in Totoro they slowly forgot everything about him, the memories that certain person had of him would become clouded like a dream and the person would only be left with the feeling (1).

Mei never stopped being able to see them which Satsuki found that rather strange even though Mai was twenty-four years old she could still see Totoro and his friends. There was no way Mei was ever going to stop believing in her first friend, she found it strange that even though she had grown up she was still able to see Totoro and his friends. She had once asked him why she was still able to see him even though she was an adult. He told her that the children that have a strong belief can see Totoro and the forest spirits when they get older (2)

Mei still played the songs that Totoro had taught them on those warm summer nights that they spent with him at the top of the camphor tree, it always made Satsuki feel like she was a child again and could see the forest spirits along with Totoro again though even that after a while stopped having that effect on her, it always made her feel warm when she heard her sister playing those songs even though she could no longer remember why.

She was shocked when one day she could no longer remember Totoro, it was almost like it was a dream, she realised that she was slowly starting to forget Totoro when Mei had given her a gift from Totoro and she had asked her sister who it was from. The only response she got from Mei was a sad look like she knew who the gift was from but couldn't bring herself to tell Satsuki. She had a feeling that she knew who the gift was from but couldn't remember. Though when she looked at the gift it made her feel happy like she was a child again.

That's when it had started, Mei always gave her a sad look whenever she asked who Totoro was but she never got an answer, one day when Satsuki was cleaning the house she found a sack with acorns in it, she picked them up and walked out to were Mei was water the trees that they in their garden not noticing that was a trail of acorns behind her, it had gotten bigger and the individual trees were starting to twist together.

"Mei do you know how these got inside" Satsuki asked holding up the sack and showing Mei who just smiled sadly and went to put down her water can, picking up acorns on her way over to her sister, she gently blew on the acorns in her hand before putting them in the sack which she took from Satsuki who was staring at her confused wondering why there were always acorns everywhere.

"Chu must have left it behind again," Mei said walking inside with one hand under the sack, when she come back out she had her sewing basket with her, she gently tipped out the acorns onto her skirt and then took out a smallish piece of white cloth and sew it over the hole that Satsuki hadn't seen before once she was done she put the acorns back in and put the bag in the pocket of her skirt.

"Who's Chu?" Satsuki asked, she was confused when she got a sad look from Mei, who packed up her sewing kit and put it back where it belonged picking up acorns as she went and putting them in the beg in her pocket. Satsuki never understood why there were always acorns all around their place and why Mei would always pick them up and put them in her pocket and later in a jar that sat on her desk.

"If you don't know who Chu is then you've truly forgotten," Mei said sighing sadly as she as she looked in the direction of the huge camphor tree with a sad smile on her face and waved almost like someone was there, Satsuki never found out who Chu was though she felt she should know and had at one point known who Chu was had since forgotten, whenever she would find acorns around the house or in the guard she would put then in a little jar that her sister would later put in the white sack.

Whenever she saw scraps of white cloth she would always collect it and once she had enough would make a little white sack, she sewed together several pieces of white cloth to make two straps that wouldn't brake, she put the acorns she found it and put it under the tree and the next morning it would be gone. She never really understood why her sister had said that she had forgotten.

Years later Satsuki finally got married to Kanta and they had two children Tenma and Karenna they had moved back to Tokyo while Mei stayed in the country with her husband and three children Toro, Rani and Chura when they went to visit them one Summer the five children come back and said they meet Totoro, Satsuki and Kanta shared a look with each other not knowing who they were talking about though the name sounded very familiar like they had heard it somewhere before.

"Who's Totoro?" Satsuki and Kanta asked together the children at them confused and Mei just smiled at them sadly likes she always did whenever something like this happened. Tenma ran up to them and handed them two gifts wrapped in a green leaf, Satsuki thought it looked like the one that Mei had given her when she was thirty-five.

"Totoro's the King of the Forest. I meant him when I was four when mum was in hospital, while you were at school I follow Chibi Totoro and Chu to Totoro's tree and meet, later on you meet Totoro at the bus stop while we were waiting for Dad to get back and it had started to rain. You gave him Dad's umbrella so he would stay dry, he liked the sounds of the water on the umbrella so he jumped and made all the water from the trees come down all at once," Mei said smiling as she remembered that day

"He got on Catbus after that Dad come. Later on after we had planted the some acorns and later that night we left Totoro, Chu and Chibi Totoro make the nineteen small into ones big one, he took us up to the top and taught us how to play the songs on the flutes. When we woke up in the morning the seeds had starting to grow, it's going to be a few more years before our tree was as big as it was that night but it's getting there," Mei said looking over to where the nineteen individual trees were starting to twist around each other and join together.

It would take another ten or fifteen years. That wasn't too long. Really it wasn't.

"We had helped Granny pick some vegetables from her garden and I decided to take a corn to mum to help her get better but ended up getting lost, you went to Totoro for help and he called Catbus who found me then he took us to hospital where I Dad and mum were talking, I left the corn on the window still for mum," Mei continued smiling at something that only her and the children could see.

"The reason you don't know who Totoro is because you grew up, only children and those that have a strong belief can see Totoro and the forest spirits when they get older that's why I can still see him I will never stop believing in my first and best friend. The reason you forgot was because you grew up and stopped believing in Totoro so those memories seem like nothing more than a long forgotten dream. You've finally stop believing in Totoro," Mei said giving Satsuki and Kanta a sad smile as she watch the child chasing something that Satsuki and Kanta could no longer see or believed in.

A strong wind rustled the leafs making Satsuki's hat fly off her head, she felt like she ha forgotten something really important but couldn't remember what. Even with Mei explanation of who Totoro was Satsuki still couldn't remember who he was though she had a feeling that the strong gust wasn't wind but something else for some strange reason.

For a second she thought she saw something blue and white dragging a white sack into the bushes out of the corner of her eye but when she looked again she saw nothing, thinking that she had just imagined it. Shaking her head she turn back to watching her children run and chase something she couldn't see.

* * *

This didn't take me as long as I thought it would. If you like the story please favourite and review. The characters Tenma, Karenna, Toro, Rani and Chura are my characters, along with the idea for this story. If you want me to write a second chapter and have an idea for what I could write please PM me or review I really don't mind.

 **(1):** I built on the idea that is in the movie that once the child grow up they can no longer see Totoro the spirits, if they stop believing that he exists then they slowly starts to forget about him. It would become like a long forgotten dream, the only thing they will be able to remember is the feelings like Satsuki feeling happy like she was a child again. Sure she might now be able to remember Totoro but the feeling is there. It's the same feeling you get when you know you've forgotten something but can't remember what that something is.

 **(2):** There has to be some reason as too why Mei can still see Totoro and his friends so I come up with the idea that if a child's belief is strong then they will be able to see Totoro and his friends when they are older (in other words grown up).

I've tried to explain it the best I can, I hope I haven't confused any of you. Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
